


Fragments - #34 : « Au bord du gouffre » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Best finale ever, Best song ever too, Drabble, Good job Siouxsie Sioux and Brian Reitzell, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Crime ♥, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not A Happy Ending, Snippet, Tragic Romance, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter. Se tenant tous deux au bord d'un gouffre. Ressassant toute leur histoire, depuis le début... alors qu'un corps ensanglanté gisait près d'eux. Encore. Morbide habitude pour les “Murder Husbands”.





	Fragments - #34 : « Au bord du gouffre » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Ouf. La série se termine. Pas que ce soit désagréable (les personnages vont beaucoup me manquer), mais au moins j'arrêterai de m'arracher les cheveux sur chaque épisode – failli devenir chauve xDD (façon de parler évidemment :p)

L'odeur métallique du sang. Ce même sang, répandu par litres entre eux deux... et sur eux. Des tremblements tout le long du corps de Will, alors que Hannibal gardait le contrôle du sien malgré ses propres blessures, avec seulement sa respiration un peu hachée.

Désormais, ils étaient debout, au bord de la falaise, et les deux hommes savouraient le fait d'être encore en vie. Seul le grondement de la mer comblait le silence.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Will. Pour nous deux.

La voix de Hannibal venait de briser ce silence. Will ne répondit pas... il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du cannibale. Là, collé contre lui, il se sentait enfin à sa place. C'était là où il aurait toujours dû être, Hannibal l'entourant maintenant de ses bras.

Une pensée, telle un éclair : _Je dois l'emporter avec moi._ Will ne pouvait pas vivre avec Hannibal, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans lui. Cette injonction, sortie de nulle part, semblait déplacée dans un tel contexte, mais il sentait qu'il devait y obéir...

Will agrippa Hannibal et les poussa tous deux dans le précipice. Il était aussi surpris par son geste que sa victime l'était. L'eau glaciale les accueillit.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT. C'est le plus magnifique final de série que j'ai jamais vu, sans plaisanter *-* Et la superbe chanson qui les accompagne dans leurs derniers moments...  
> Mais étaient-ce vraiment leurs derniers moments ?...


End file.
